Ken Rosa
'Ken Rosa '''is the art teacher in P.S. 38. Whenever Nate chooses his favorite teacher, it would be Mr. Rosa or Mrs. Brindle. This is mostly because Mr. Rosa is too burned out to teach "real" stuff. Mr. Rosa is a minor character in the Big Nate series, so there is little information about him. Nate has got detention two times from Mr. Rosa. Early on in the strip , he was a main character. Personality and Traits Nate describes as a "too burned out teacher, and does not care about what his students do". It is shown that he makes them work on "special projects". He likes Nate as only a small friend, although most of the time he is bothered by Nate. In ''Big Nate Goes For Broke, he and Nate have a very strong friendship. Appearances Big Nate In A Class By Himself After class with Ms. Clarke, Nate Wright, Teddy Ortiz, and Francis Pope head off to see normal things at their school. Then they see drawings on a display case, and learn that Artur’s shoe drawing is the most popular for two months at a row. In art class, Nate tries to get Ken Rosa to put his drawing in the display case, but Rosa claims he doesn’t have time (saying he doesn't have time for frivolous requests). Rosa then assigns everyone to make puppet heads. Nate whispers to Francis to create a distraction, which he does, resulting the class going wild and Mr. Rosa calms them down. Nate gets his green light, but when trying to open the display case, the doorknob breaks off. Mr. Rosa hears this, and rushes out to find Nate holding the knob in his hand. Rosa gives Nate his third detention of the day. Nate also mentions that Rosa has never given a detention before in that year. Big Nate Goes For Broke In this book, Mr. Rosa is the cartooning club faculty adviser. Nate told Rosa and Mrs. Everett about the Ultimate Snowdown, which was an attempt to defeat Jefferson, convinced them to act as the judges for the contest. The event, which began at 10:00 A.M., was held on Saturday on the Soccer Field. As everyone organized their building posts, Jefferson hanged a tarp so no one would notice them using their mascot, though the P.S. 38 students did not notice this at first. Apparently, Rosa and Everett waited in a place where they could not witness the design of both projects. Everybody began work for the next six hours. When it was 3:00 (the time for judging), Jefferson had lost since they had just put snow over the old suit of armor in the storage room, which Rosa and Nate both noticed. P.S. 38, on the other hand, made their sculpture out of snow, using an icicle for an arrow and nail polish for blood. Everett and Rosa both agreed that P.S. 38 had won for their creativity, and then announced P.S. 38's victory. They had finally surpassed Jefferson Middle School. Relationships Nate Wright Ken Rosa is Nate's favorite schoolteacher, apart from Mrs. Brindle. According to Nate, Rosa has never given him a detention slip except the time when he broke the lock to the display case. Nate excels in Rosa's subject, which is art, and the two are generally on friendly terms with each other. Trivia * Mr. Rosa has only given Nate the least amount of detention slips, two detention slips One in big nate in a class by him self and another in big nate on a roll. *In Big Nate Goes For Broke, it is revealed that he has a Dog. *He has a Master's Degree. *He has been teaching students at P.S 38 for a very long time. In a comic strip, a young man with his wife spotted Mr. Rosa working in the mall and said that Mr. Rosa taught him when he was a kid. *His summer job is at an ice cream place *He really wanted to be a artist, he even had his own art show. *He has the lowest rating on Nate's 'P.S. 38 ANGERGRAPH!', rated as 'miffed monthly' *He is the manager of P.S 38's chess club. *Nate once did a survey with the students in school about who is the most liked teacher, and Mr Rosa came last. Mr Granger came first, and Mr Rosa said "Mr Granger?! Granger the Stranger?!" Gallery Bn041004.gif 651172d0e6ee012e2fb300163e41dd5b.gif|Mr. Rosa in a comic strip. Mr. Rosa.PNG|Mr. Rosa in color.|link=Mr. Rosa imagev.jpg bn030218.gif Category:Characters Category:P.S 38 staff Category:Males Category:Staff Category:Minor Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Teachers Category:Friends of Nate Category:Slight friends with nate Category:Adults Category:Men Category:Heroes Category:Supporting characters Category:Thin Category:Alive Category:White Category:Unknown births